


MCYT Oneshots

by imnotfeelingverywell



Category: Awesamponk - Fandom, Kalrnap, Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Background Relationships, Blood, Blood and Injury, Christmas Fluff, Complicated Relationships, Crack Relationships, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healthy Relationships, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im Not Old Enough to Drink, Im Not Shipping Minors Romantically, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Minecraft, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, Online Friendship, POV Third Person, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Please Don't Hate Me, Queerplatonic Relationships, References to Drugs, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Shipping, That Tag About Drinking Was a Joke, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, Why is Platonic Sex a Tag, hello lgbt community, pog - Freeform, poggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotfeelingverywell/pseuds/imnotfeelingverywell
Summary: So, I have a series with the same name but I want this to be a book with chapters instead of a bunch of little side stories. SO! If you like the ships mentioned and the tags brought you here, read! There is NO SMUT BETWEEN THE MINORS in this book! :) I will only be doing platonic shipping between those of them that are underage! Thank you <3NO SMUTPlease let me know if anyone I mentioned in the shipping tags are uncomfortable with the shipping, I will unadd them! :)Also, If any CC's say they are uncomfortable with anything here (this is all fluff if not some angst so I don't think they will but nonetheless) I will not hesitate to take this down! Thank you for understanding!! :)
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Nihachu/Captain Puffy, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Tubbo & Ranboo, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Awesamponk Egg Angst(lowercase)

the water was beautiful. 

it was serene. it was blue. it was deep. it was beautiful.

ponk liked to get away and skim rocks across its delicate surface, breaking its calm appearance with ripples. 

he often went alone, for no one had ever known he went. it was a good distraction, he thought, from everything. the prison, the egg.

he had tried to convince sam to come with him once but to no avail. it was a sacred place to ponk, and to work up the courage to ask another soul to accompany him within the forest, on top of the 'gray rock', or so he called it, and watch the calm water and get rejected was a hard blow.

of course, sam didn't know how important the invitation was and was confused at first at the small heartbreak in ponk's eyes, but...

ponk threw another rock, harsher than the water would appreciate, but it would forgive him. we all have bad days. 

he didn't know why he was crying, but he let it happen. he filled the water with more of his own tears, giving it something back to repay for everything he had taken.

he didn't hear the branches breaking and the heavy footsteps over his hiccups, he only listened to his sorrows.

he didn't respond when his name was called. he only responded to the wind that whispered in his ears, telling him to keep breathing. keep repaying. keep crying.

"ponk," sam said softly, wrapping his arms around the shorter male's waist, "why are you crying?"

ponk didn't respond. he watched his reflection. he looked awful. his mask had been set on the gray rock so the water could see him. he gave everything to the water. maybe even his own life.

"ponky," sam urged, "please look at me."

ponk tore his eyes from the beautiful water and looked over his shoulder. his senses were brought back to normal and he let out a shaky breath and smiled. "hey," he whispered, voice hoarse from all the screaming he had done.

screaming into the water, begging it to let him drown. it did not. instead, it pushed him to the surface, wiped his tears off, and whispered to him that it was not his time. he had given so much to the water and it was grateful.

it urged him to keep living. so he did.

"what's wrong?" sam had whispered, turning ponk to him. "nothing," ponk replied, smiling wider, "i love you."

sam was confused but smiled anyway. he looked behind ponk to the water. that god-awful water that was filled with veins. blood veins.

he decided he should stop letting ponk come here so often, it was unsafe. he really didn't need his boyfriend to be put under the egg's spell.

he kissed ponk gently and guided him out of the forest and into the daylight.

"i love you too."


	2. Valentines Day (DNF FLuff) (Uppercase)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george feels bad for rejecting dream lol

"I'm sorry," George whispered, taking a step towards Dream who was currently laying on his back, "are you actually upset?"

They were in a field now, the same field George had gotten to see color for the first time in color. It was still as pretty, even if George knew the colors weren't right. Dream just sighed in response, looking up at the fading blue sky.

"I thought you were joking," George said quietly, sitting down next to his friend. "I wasn't." "I know."

Dream looked at George with sad eyes. "I wanted to do something special." "Oh goodness, if you start crying I'm going to feel horrible."

Dream chuckled and shook his head. George leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Next year." 

"If you still want me by then," the taller man huffed, averting his gaze. "Excuse me? Of course, I will!" Dream just sighed again. What was his problem?

George leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Kiss me," He laughed when he didn't respond to the kiss. Dream chuckled softly and leaned up, placing his hand on George's cheek and connecting their lips softly. George hadn't meant literally kiss him on his lips but whatever. 

He kissed back slowly and smiled into it, careful to control his grin so it didn't get difficult to continue the lip lock. When Dream pulled away he whined. "Your punishment," Dream sighed, dazed just like George but still able to give a snarky remark, "for rejecting me."

"Rejecting you?" George barked out a laugh, "that was hardly a rejection! You weren't even asking me out!" Dream stared at him for a moment and didn't respond. "You- wait. Was that.. you asking me to be your boyfriend?" 

Dream chuckled, embarrassed, and facepalmed. "More or less," he said. George felt like an idiot. He blushed furiously and fought his body to do something, trying to get it to stop short-circuiting.

"A-Ask me again!" He yelled frantically, smiling and climbing into Dream's lap. "What?" Dream wheezed, "No, Valentine's Day is already passed!" "Please," George said, desperate, excited tears pricking in his eyes. 

"Nope. You rejected me, so I'm rejecting you."

"Dream," he said, tears slipping down his face, his smile fading, "I'm so sorry. Please." Dream looked up at him and frowned, wiping away his tears. "Jesus," he chuckled, "don't cry."

George sniffled and waited, practically shaking. "My god, George. What's wrong with you?" "Please?" 

Dream wheezed and fell back into the grass. He sighed and sat back up. "Will you be my boyfriend?" George let out a cry and nodded his head frantically. "Yes," his voice cracked. 

"Stop crying," Dream said with a smile. George wiped his face and smiled too.

He leaned forward and the same time as Dream and they met halfway in a much more loving kiss.

Their first kiss as boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave requests! <3


End file.
